big time reunion
by stacey910
Summary: What happens when James' abusive dad returns to town
1. Chapter 1

Logan's POV

I live in Las Angeles with my two best friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, and my boyfriend Kendall Knight. When we first moved to L.A we were going to start a band. So far we have been doing pretty good we have made two albums and we have a successful TV series. Everything was fine until James' dad showed up one day. We were all sitting on the couch in the apartment when we heard a knock on the door. So James went to go answer the door when we heard James say "oh no" we all jumped up and ran to the door. When we saw a stranger just standing there we gave James a question mark look. Than James said "guys meet my father. James Sr."

"Hello James" said James Sr.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"I came to bring you back home"

"I'm not going back home!"

"Yes you are!"

"Excuse Mr. Diamond James has the right to stay he is over eighteen" I said

"I'm his dad I can make him come home!"

"Um no you can't my dad is a police officer and I know the laws as long as he is over eighteen he can stay" said Carlos

"And we are not letting him leave with you" said Kendall

"You have nothing to do with this" said Mr. Diamond

"I think we have everything to do with this" I said

"Yeah so why don't you just get out of her dad"

"Fine I'll leave but I will come back"

And that's when James slammed the door. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"My dad has always wanted me to go into the family business with him"

"What the family business?" asked Carlos

"It's a law firm my dad wanted me to become a lawyer"

"Oh"

"That's terrible you should do what you want to do not what your dad wants you to do"

"Yeah I know that's why I became part of the band because I've always wanted to sing"

"So what are we going to so about your dad?" asked Kendall

"I have a plan for him" I said

"Well what is it because my dad and I don't have the best history and I don't want him anywhere near me right now"

"You'll see tomorrow"

"Whatever why don't we get some sleep and think about it tomorrow"

James' POV

I've always hated my dad ever since I was a little boy. He used to beat me and my little brother Jace. I was glad when he left me my mom and Jace. But the disaster was when he came back and started beating Jace again. Eventually his beatings led to Jace committing suicide. That's when I stepped in and told him to leave and I haven't seen him since then. That is until he showed up today. I don't even know how he found me.

LATER THE NEXT DAY

"James, James come here!"

"What is it Logan?"

"Your dad is back"

"He is not my dad he is my father and nothing more!"

"Oh ok sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's fine I shouldn't have blown up on you like that so what does he want anyway?"

"He said he wants to talk to you"

"Well I don't want to talk to him so tell him to go away"

"Ok I'll tell him"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome I'll see you later today"

"Ok and thanks again"

Then he left and I was all alone with my thoughts. And to me my thoughts consisted of my father beating us.

_FLASHBACK_

"_James Matthew Diamond get your ass down here now!"_

"_What did I do this time dad"_

"_Nothing I'm just bored now bend over"_

"_No"_

"_What did you just tell me?"_

"_I didn't think I stuttered but I'll repeat it for you. NO"_

"_That's it get over her"_

_END FLASHBACK_

When my flashback ended I didn't want to think anymore so I decided to go down to the pool to meet my friends.

"Hey James we were just talking about you" said Kendall

"what about me?"

"We were talking about how to get rid of your Father" Logan said

"Oh than I'm all ears"

"Well we were thinking. Your father is a lawyer right?" said Carlos

"Yeah what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well we were thinking what if he got a call from Oklahoma and it said he just got put on a case there then he would have to go back" said Logan

"That is a brilliant idea when are you going to do it?"

"Right now" said Kendall

"But wait my dad knows all of your voices who are you going to have do it"

"My mom. She's in Oklahoma anyway so we called her and told her the whole story and she's willing to help us" said Logan

"Oh that's brilliant"

"Thank you. So are you ready to get this thing going?"

"as ready as I'll ever be"

"Then let's get rolling."

Carlos pulls out his cell phone and dials his mom's number. "Hey mom its time" ….. "Ok thank you"

"So?" we all asked at the same time

"She's making the call right now"

That's when I saw my dad walking toward us. Than he stops and pulls ou his cellphone and answers it. "Hello…I'm on my way" and he turned around

"Yay it worked" I said

"Yup it sure did"


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

It had been a month since James' dad had gone away. I was sitting in the living room watching the news when they did an update on a celebrity's brother committing suicide. When I heard the name Diamond I immediately turned it up. "Today is the 5th anniversary of when James Diamond's brother committed suicide." That's when James came down and turned the TV off and said "Stupid news reporters will do anything to get a story" and that's when I noticed James' face had tear tracks down it and his eyes were all puffy and red. That's when I asked

"James is that story the reporter just told true?"

"Yeah it is true, and the worst part is I know why he committed suicide"

"Oh my gosh are you serious"

"Yeah I am"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he commit suicide?"

"My dad"

"Your dad did that to him. How?"

"He used to beat me and my brother, and my brother just said he'd had enough and slit his wrists"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Wait, why are we hearing about this now?"

"I didn't really want to tell anybody it's still to raw."

"That is completely understandable "

"Well now you know why I got mad at my dad for being here"

"Yeah Again I'm so sorry for you"

"Don't be that was the past and now I just want to get over it"

"Ok I'll drop the subject"

"Ok. Hey where is everybody?"

"Carlos went to Minnesota to see his mom and Logan is at the library reading"

"Oh, ok. I wonder what she wanted to see him about

"I don't know I was wondering the same thing"

"Well I think I'm going to go down to the pool"

"Yeah I think I'll join you"

Carlos' POV

"Ladies and gentleman we are going to land at this time. I would like for everyone to make sure your seats and food trays are in the upright position. I would also like you to remind you to fasten your seatbelts and thank you for riding Express Airlines"

My mom called me last night and told me she had to talk to me but it had to be in person. So she bought me an airline ticket to go to Minnesota today. It sounded really important so I didn't argue with her. Even though I didn't like waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning just to catch my flight. We were due to land soon and my mom said she'd be waiting for me when I landed. Just as she said she was waiting for me by the exit ramp.

I missed her so much. I ran up to her and gave her a giant hug.

"Hi, mom how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"I'm doing well too. How was your trip to Oklahoma did our plan work?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but not here why don't we go home. It's safer there"

"Ok let's go then"

The whole way to my mom's house I was wondering what she wanted to talk to me about her trip. When we got to my mom's house I noticed she installed a security system.

"Mom why did you install a security system?"

"It's not safe to talk right now"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk when we get inside"

"Ok"

When I walked in I noticed something else was wrong. My mom's priceless diamond necklace was missing. She had it in her corner cabinet with a digital lock on the case because she didn't want it to get stolen.

"Hey, where did your diamond necklace go?"

"It was stolen but in its place was a note hold on I'll go get it."

While I was waiting I looked around. Mom had even installed security cameras.

"Here it is" I heard mom say from the upstairs bedroom. Mom ran back downstairs and handed me the note.

"Before you read it I'm warning you it's not good"

While I took moms warning into consideration I read the note. It said:

_This is just a small  
price to pay. If you  
ever get in the way  
of me getting my son  
back I will hurt your  
son. Carlos._

_ Sincerely,  
JDS._

"I don't know who JDS is through and what is he talking about me getting in the way of getting his son"

"I know who JDS is. It stands for James Diamond Senior. I think he is talking about our plan last month."

"But he said he was going to hurt you. He even knows your name."

"Don't worry about me mom I'll be ok but I have to go back to LA to warn everybody else."

"Ok just be careful"

"I will and always keep the security system on"

"I will and thanks son"

"You're welcome"

When I left my mom's I was driving to the airport when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it said blocked number. I answered curious of who was calling me with a blocked number. When I answered it I received a mini panic attack. "I can see you"

"If you can then where am I headed?"

"You are headed towards the airport"

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways now stay out of my way or else"

"Or else what?"

"You'll see"

Logan's POV

I was sitting at the library when I received a phone call from Carlos.

"Hey Carlos"

"Hey I'm on my way back"

"Wow that was fast"

"Yeah well when I got there I had a little surprise waiting for me"

"I'll tell you when I get back, but can you Kendall and James pick me up at the airport"

"Yeah I'm sure we can"

"Ok my plane lands in half an hour"

"Ok we will be there"

"K see you soon"

"K"

When I ended the call with Carlos I began to pack up and call Kendall when I noticed a piece of folded up paper with my name on the front. I picked it up and began to read it:

_If you ever get  
in my way again  
I will hurt you  
and your friends_

_ Sincerely,  
JDS._

When I finished reading the note I was in utter shock. Who could JDS be? That was the only question running through my head. But I had no time to figure it out. I had to go pick up the guys and also pick up Carlos from the airport and all within a half hour. On my way home I called Kendall and told him to get James and meet me out front. When I got there they were where I told them to be. When Kendall got in the car he asked "why did you tell us to wait outside?"

"Because Carlos called and told me he was coming home. He asked me if I could pick him up and bring you guys too."

"Wow that was fast. Why is he coming home?"

"He said he had a surprise when he got to Minnesota but he had to tell us about it in person because over the phone was not safe. So I'm assuming he is going to tell us about it on the way home but I have no idea."

"Oh ok when does his plane land?"

"It lands in like 10 minutes so we have to hurry up"

"Ok what airport is he landing at?"

"I'm assuming it's the only airport in LA"

"Well yeah that would make since" said Kendall

"Yeah I guess you guys are right."

"I wonder what the surprise was. Did he give you any clue on what it was about?"

"No he didn't give me a clue. I've been wondering the same thing but it sounded important."

**A/N I don't know when I will update next but I am going to help my grandpa sometime this week so I probably won't even get to write.**

**Please review and follow because there is a lot of twists and turns coming.**

**I still don't know how many chapters there will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos' POV

I was due to land in 10 minutes. The whole way back to LA I was thinking about how to put what I saw into words. When I landed and exited the plane Logan Kendall and James were all waiting for me by the gate.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Carlitos how was your trip?" asked James

"It was going well until I got to my moms' house"

"Oh no is something wrong with your mom" asked Logan

"No nothing is wrong with her, but something was wrong when I got there"

"What was wrong?"

"When I got there my mom's diamond necklace was gone"

"Wow do you know who took it"

"I'll tell you in the car its not safe at the airport"

"Okay"

When we got in the car I told them everything about James' dad's letter. When I told them Logan asked to see the letter so I gave it to him. When he was done reading it the look on his face scared us all.

"What's wrong Logie?" asked Kendall

"Who did you say wrote this Carlos?"

"James' dad, Why?"

"Because when I was at the library I got a not saying that if we get in the way again he's going to hurt all of us and it was signed by the same person"

"Oh well we have to do some-"

"No you can't I don't want to lose you guys too because of him"

"Don't worry you James you wont but we have to do something about him"

"I know and I'm going to take care of it but I don't want to lose you guys so I will deal with him alone"

"No we are in this together" I said

"Fine but what are we going to do"

"I have a plan but first let's see if he contacts me again"

"Ok that's fine with me"

We finally got home and we all agreed to go to bed.

James' POV

When we got home we all went to our rooms. When I walked into my room though I found a piece of paper folded in half on my pillow. When I picked up I realized it was another note. I was hoping it wouldn't be from my dad but sure enough it was it said:

_**So you figured out **_

_**That the notes were**_

_**From me if your**_

_**Friends get in my**_

_**Way they **__**WILL **__**be **_

_**Hurt you can be**_

_**Sure of it.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_**James Diamond Senior**_

I couldn't tell the guys. I just couldn't I didn't want to lose them. So I decided I wouldn't tell them about this note, but I knew I couldn't keep this from them forever. One of them was going to find out about this sooner or later. And then they would take action by themselves and I wouldn't let them do that.

The next day Kendall's little sister Katie showed up.

"Hey James how are you?"

"Good and what about you?"

"I'm good just a little freaked out"

"Why are you freaked out?"

"Well when I woke up I found this on our kitchen table" she handed me a piece of paper and right away I was scared. _Oh no he's targeting Kendall's family and they didn't have anything to do with it. _"I was worried about Kendall so I came over to check on him"

When she said that I read the not it said:

_**Make sure your brother**_

_**Stays out of my way**_

_**Or he is going to get hurt.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** JDS**_

"Do you have any clue what that's about"

"Unfortunately I do, but don't worry Kendall's fine and I'm going to take care of this guy"

"Who is this guy?"

"It's better if you don't know Katie. It will all be over soon so don't worry. Just go home and relax. Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"Thank you and don't worry everything is going to be alright"

"Alright"

Now I had to tell the guys we needed to do something and fast.

**A/N. sorry it took me so long to update. I lost my internet. I am also sorry about the length. I don't know when I will be able to update again because my grandpa has lung cancer and he doesn't have very long so I am trying to spend all the time with him that I can hoped you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James' POV.**

My dad had been leaving quite a few threatening notes. I knew I couldn't keep them from my friends much longer. I had to tell them especially since he has been targeting people that had nothing to do with it. To be honest I was starting to get scared myself. I was due to meet the guys soon. I hadn't made up my mind yet on if I wanted to tell them or not.

I was just arriving at the place I was supposed to meet the guys.

"Hey James how are you?" asked Carlos

"I'm fine and you guys?"

"We're good. You look a little worried is everything ok?" I wanted to tell them the truth so bad I couldn't stand lying to my friends but I knew it was for the best so instead I said "Yeah everything is fine" they all gave me suspicious looks but they bought it. We weren't far from my favorite restaurant so I asked if they wanted to go get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since Katie showed me that last note three days ago so I was starting to get hungry.

"Yeah we haven't had lunch yet so let's go" said Kendall. On our way to the restaurant I asked if they got any more notes and thankfully they said no because I still haven't made up my mind.

**Kendall's POV**

I had a feeling James wanted to tell us something and I didn't know what. I am determined to find out what it is though. When James goes to the bathroom I ask Logan and Carlos if they feel the same thing and when they nod I know something is up. We agree to meet by ourselves to solve this mystery. I just don't like that our best friend feels like he has to hide something from us.

When lunch was over James went home and Carlos went shopping. I wanted to spend a little time with Logan.

"Where do you want to go" I asked

"I don't know. I heard the fair is in town why don't we go there"

"Yeah we can go there if you want to"

"Thanks Kendall I haven't been to the fair since I was a little kid and I lived in Texas"

"You're welcome. But I do have one question"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I call Katie? I don't think she's ever gone to the fair before"

"No I don't mind. Actually I think it might actually be funnier with her there"

"That would be true. At least I hope" and at that we both laughed.

So on our way to the fair I called Katie and she was ecstatic. So we go to the fair and Katie said she wanted to ride the Ferris wheel first. Logan and I both agreed that would be a good idea and the view would be spectacular. Logan and I were put in a different car from Katie. I didn't know what it was but it didn't feel right being separated from her she was two boxes ahead of us. At least I could still see her that was a plus and it kind of made me feel safer.

**Katie's POV**

When Kendall called me and asked me if I wanted to go to the fair the first thing that popped into my head was that I had to ride the Ferris wheel. When we got on the Ferris wheel the view was spectacular I just loved it. When the ride was done I was kind of sad but happy because I knew we would go on more rides. But when I got off of the ride somebody put a sack over my head and all I heard was Kendall's voice screaming "KATIE!"

It was at least 20 minutes before the sack was removed from my head. It was dark in the room I was in except for one light above my head. A person came walking up to me and I thought he looked strangely like James. "Your brother and his friends will never bother me again." is all he said then he walked away.

**sorry i havent updated in a while a lot has been going on lately my grandpa passed away and then we lost internet and i wasnt able to update i hope you like this chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger i had to keep you guys interested please review follow favorite and all that good stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**James' POV**

All I wanted to do was go home and relax, but that didn't happen because when I got home and went to mine and Carlos' shared bedroom I found a note on my pillow. I picked it up and read it. As soon as I was done reading it I thought I was going to black out. I was completely terrified.

_**Meet me at 1549 Melrose Ave.  
I've got Kendall's baby sister  
and I will keep her until  
you meet me there.  
Sincerely,  
JDS**_

I couldn't believe it no I didn't believe it until my phone rang and it was Kendall. Oh no Kendall how am I supposed to tell him that my father has his little sister.

"Hello"

"What is going on James? Katie just got kidnapped and I'm pretty sure it was your dad"

"It was my dad. He just left a note on my pillow he wants me to meet him at 1549 Melrose Ave."

"You're not going alone I hope you know that. And I want to read the note when Logan and I get there."

"Kendall I have to go by myself it's not safe for you guys and I will let you read the note I promise"

"We are on our way now"

**Kendall's POV**

When Katie was kidnapped my heart stopped pounding. I was right there and I couldn't do anything. That is the worst feeling in the world. Before they took off running I caught a good look at his face and what I saw made me furious. It was James' dad. Now he's attacking my family. Attacking my best friend wasn't enough for. Now he has to attack mine. Oh he is so dead when I get my sister back.  
Right after it happened I called James. And sure enough it was his dad.  
"Come on Logie we have to go find my baby sister."

"Ok let's hurry"

"You got that right and on our way there will you look up an address for me while I call Carlos."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"1549 Melrose Ave"

"Ok I'll let you know what I find. Why did you want me to look that up?"

"Because when James got home he found a note on his pillow and it told him that he had to meet his father at that address or we won't get Katie back"

"We are not letting him go by himself, are we?"

"No whether he likes it or not I'm going because this involves me now."

"I'm going with you too"

"No I don't want you to get hurt"

I really didn't want him to go. Ever since I found out about James' committing suicide because of his father James and I have talked a lot. And by what he told me his father can be pretty aggressive and I don't want Logan to get hurt.

**Carlos' POV**

When I was halfway through my shopping for the guys for Christmas, I like to get my shopping done early, I realized I had left my phone in the car. I just thought oh well no one ever texts me unless we have band rehearsal or to film an episode of our show. So I didn't go out and get it. I was almost done anyway all I had to do was get Kendall something. When I walked into a necklace shop I noticed something right away. There was a piece of paper with my name on it. I thought that was a little odd. At first I thought it was for another Carlos but then I noticed it also had my last name on it. Now I know there could be another Carlos Garcia in LA but I didn't want to take the chance. So I picked it up and noticed it was a note. I read it and I'm sure I was as white as a ghost.

_**I told you I can always see  
you. I didn't like the bracelet  
you got for James here is one you  
should get him **_

I really thought I wasn't going to get targeted anymore but I guess I was wrong.

When I got into my car I looked at my phone and realized I had 10 missed calls and 20 text messages. Something must have been wrong because I never get that many texts or calls in one day. I looked at who called me last and it was Kendall so I called him right away.

"Carlos where have you been" Kendall said. He sounded scared I wondered what was up.

"I was in the mall shopping and I accidently left my phone in the car why what's wrong?"

"Katie was kidnapped" he sounded like he was about to cry.

"By who" I asked eager to find out the answer and to find out what I could do to help.

"James' dad he wrote a note saying that he wanted James to meet him at 1549 Melrose Ave and that he was keeping her until he came there"

"We aren't letting him go by himself are we?"

"No. I'm going with him" he at least sounded confident about that.

"Well I'm going with you."

"No Carlos this has nothing to do with you I want you to stay with Logan and make sure nothing happens to him"

"Okay at least I'm not doing nothing"

**Katie's POV**

"What do you want me for?"

"I want you to make sure my son comes"

"Who are you?"

"I'm James Diamond's dad"

"What do you want with James?"

"I can't tell you that part"

"Why?"

"Because I can't"

"Oh come on you can tell me anything"

"Fine I want to do something special with him"

"Like what?"

"I am not telling you"

"Please?"

"No now shut up"

And then everything went black.

**Hope you all like it. Idk when I will be updating again. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I decided to give to you guys as kind of a Thanksgiving Day present sorry for updating so late there is really no excuse besides the fact that I am lazy I thought I should get this out there. And by the way this will be the last chapter of the story sorry I didn't let you guys know last chapter I was still debating on whether it should be or not well here it is**

**Kendall's POV**

We were on our way to meet James' dad we were still 5 blocks away. All of a sudden James pulled over and I looked at him and it looked like he was crying.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry For what?"

"This is my entire fault"

"How is your fault?"

"Because if I would have never come here then my dad would have never found me and if I would have told you guys about the letters he wouldn't have taken Katie away he is probably torturing her"

"James this is in no way your fault yeah you should have told us about the letters but everybody makes mistakes and you were trying to protect us by not telling you had our best interest in mind and I appreciate that"

"I fucked up Kendall admit it"

"Yeah you did but we are on our way to fix it right now. Speaking of that what are we going to do when we get there"

"Well I decided that we would all be better off if he was dead"

"James are you sure you want to do this"

"If I wasn't sure than I wouldn't have brought this"

"Ok as long as you're sure you want to do this"

"I do now let's go save your sister"

I couldn't believe James brought that but I was ok with it as long as he was. Anybody deserves to die if they did what he did to James. And nobody kidnaps my little sister and I mean nobody.

**Logan's POV**

"I hope Kendall and James are ok"

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine Logan they won't anything happen to each other"

"Yeah I know but I still worry"

"They are fine Logan just relax"

"I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything"

"All I ask is that you try"

**Katie's POV**

I was really scared what was he going to do with me? Was he going to kill me? I really hoped he wasn't going to kill me. What was I thinking my big brother was going to save me he was so brave I just hoped he didn't get hurt in the process and I wish I could contact him? Hey my phone I forgot I had that. I tried to feel around for it in my coat pocket and it wasn't there. Where was that thing I swear id lose my head if it wasn't attached to my neck. My pants pocket it had to be there. And sure enough that's exactly where I found it. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found Kendall's number. I had to hurry I didn't know when James' dad would come back. It kept ringing and ringing at first I thought he wasn't going to pick up and then I heard his sweet voice "Katie oh my god are you ok"

"Kendall thank god I thought you weren't going to pick up"

"Katie are you ok? He didn't do anything to you has he"

"No not yet but hurry big brother I'm scared"

"Don't worry we are almost there and then he won't be able to hurt you anymore"

"I have to go he is coming back love you."

"Ok love you to baby sister"

**Kendall's POV**

Oh my god I was so thankful that he hadn't done anything to her. We had to hurry in case he planned on doing something in the next 10 minutes.

"Was that Katie?"

"Yeah she said he hasn't done anything to her yet. James I'm so scared for her. What if he does something in the next 10 minutes?"

Yeah everybody saw me as the strong one but the truth was that he was probably the weakest one of them all he just could hide it better than the rest. He was truly scared he had never faced anybody this scary before. Sure he faced plenty of bullies at school. Logan was a nerd he would admit that but he was his nerd and nobody hurt Logan ever.

"We will make it there in time Kendall don't worry"

"Ok but can we hurry up a little bit she sounded like she was crying"

"Yeah we can be here in 5 minutes"

As James promised we were there within 5 minutes. As far as he was aware we were still going to kill James' dad. The thought made him queasy so he decided to check on James.

"James are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little scared what about you"

"I'm the same as you just a little scared"

"I can't believe we are going to do this"

"Me either so how is this going to work"

"I want you to save Katie and then I will do what I originally came here to do. I will kill my father just like he killed my brother"

James looked like he was in a whole different world but I knew he had to do this. He had to do it for his brother he also had to do it for himself, and so his dad wouldn't hurt anyone else ever again. We were about to go in there and kill the one person James had left of his family.

"Are you ready Kendall?"

"Yeah let's go get my baby sister"

We walked in and were surprised at what we saw Katie was in a chair tied down. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her legs where tied together and to the chair she was completely immobile. But how could that be she called me just five minutes ago. Luckily we snuck in through a heating vent and James' dad didn't see us or hear us.

"Where are they I know you just talked to them?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me where he was"

Man Katie was smart she knew I was on my way but wasn't going to tell him that. For once I am glad she watches so many spy movies.

"Bull shit you know where they are you're just trying to protect them"

"No I honestly don't know where they are"

"Kendall are you ready I'm going to throw something over there to distract him and then I'm going to do it while I do that go to Katie and cover her ears"

"On the count of three One. Two. Three."

James threw a pipe and it worked his dad went to go check it out. I ran to Katie and covered her ears just in time to hear a BANG! Katie eyes grew really big and I knew she was scared.

"Don't worry everything is ok now"

"Kendall what happened" she asked while I was untying her.

"Don't worry about it just know that we won't have to deal with James' dad anymore"

"What do you mean Kendall?"

"Kendall can you come help me please?" I heard James ask.

"Yeah I will be there in a little bit. Katie stay here"

"No I am coming with you"

"Fine but you are not going to like what you see"

"I don't care I'm still coming with you"

"Ok whatever"

We walked over to where we heard James yell and Katie screamed. I knew she wasn't going to be able to handle this. But I let her stay. James looked like he needed me more. His face had gone pale and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"James it will be ok you did what you needed to do"

And when I said that James just completely broke down he started crying and he didn't look very good.

"It's ok James it is all over now"

"I did it Kendall I shot my own dad. How could I do that?"

"James you had to or else you were going to end up like your brother, and besides he deserved every ounce of it"

"Your right"

**James' POV**

I couldn't believe I did it. I really shot my father. The last connection I had to my family. After I threw the pipe everything went into fast forward. It didn't slow down until I said goodbye forever dad and shot him in his head.

_**Four weeks afterwards**_

Nobody has talked about it since it happened when we got home that day we just went to our rooms Logan and Carlos tried to ask what happened but I wasn't about to tell them this would remain a secret that Kendall Katie and I would keep for the rest of our lives I asked them to and they agreed. After a while everything went back to normal.

**A/N well I hoped you guys liked it reviews and favorites are always welcome. I've got a couple more ideas on some stories but still not sure if I want to write them I have to study for finals next week and then it starts a whole other trimester.**


End file.
